Me lo advertiste
by xamortentiax
Summary: “…Me lo advertiste tantas veces, pero aún así no te creí. ¿Será que el amor que siento no me permite distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, lo favorable y desfavorable? No lo sé, ya que de lo único que estoy segura es que Te amo…”Dr&Hr, One Shot.


"**Me lo advertiste"**

Por Agatha Black Malfoy

¿**S**erá acaso que estoy tan ciega que no puedo distinguir entre lo verdadero y lo falso, entre la realidad y la ficción, entre el amor y el odio?. Porque me lo advertiste tantas veces, pero pensé que esta vez sería igual que antes. Que volverías al anochecer siguiente, saciando la angustia que padece mi alma cada vez que tú no estás, extinguiendo este sufrimiento que se cuela en mi corazón cuando te has tardado un minuto en llegar… Acabando con la soledad que no quiere abandonarme. 

Pero hoy aquí estoy, acompañada únicamente por el amargo sabor de mis lágrimas, que se escurren sin piedad de mis ojos, muriendo en la comisura de mi boca… Dejándome el desconsolado sabor de la soledad. Aquí estoy, sin siquiera una luz de esperanza que me asegure que volverás por la noche, como siempre solías hacerlo.

Y solo ahora sé que no volverás, siendo que me lo dijiste antes. Pero ahora que no he absorbido el sabor de tus labios, lo entiendo; ahora que no he sentido el calor de tu pie, lo comprendo; ahora que no huelo el aroma de tu perfume lujoso, lo percibo… Ahora que no escucho tu voz diciendo mi nombre, lo sé.

_-Hermione…- _dijiste mi nombre como sólo tú sabías hacerlo, haciendo que miles de descargas se agolparan en cada célula de mi piel, que me sintiera débil al solo oírte, haciendo que el amor que tenía por ti no tuviera parámetros.

_-Hoy todo acabará…-_ continuaste mirándome, haciendo que tus pupilas grisáceas hipnotizaran mis ojos. –_Hoy es nuestra última noche.-_

Pero no te creí. Siempre decías lo mismo, y a la noche siguiente te tenía entre mis brazos. Pero sólo ahora sé que tenías razón. Te estuve esperando durante cuarenta y nueve noches, pero no llegaste. Grité tu nombre a todos los vientos, pero no respondiste. Salí a buscarte, pero no te encontré.

_-Sé que siempre te he dicho lo mismo, pero esta vez es verdad.- _seguiste diciéndome.

Te sonreí, porque tenía la certeza de que volverías. Aunque debo reconocer que un cierto destello en tus ojos me intranquilizó. Aún así, sintiendo desesperación ante la incertidumbre, no quise cuestionarte nada. En tus condiciones estaba preescrito; pues, como decías, lo nuestro era simplemente una relación libidinosa. ¿Lujuriosa, me pregunto. Me parece imposible que después de cinco años de encuentros fortuitos, lo hayas llamado así hasta el final. ¿Es que acaso no lograste apreciarme siquiera un poco¿tan poco significado tenía mi alma para ti¿ser una sangre sucia era lo que no te permitía traspasar la barrera del odio?. Nunca entendí qué fue lo que hice mal para merecer tanto desprecio, siendo que yo… Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti.

_-No llores, Hermione. Desde el primer día en que besé tus labios te advertí que no debías enamorarte de mí. Sabes que mi futuro es matar, y que el tuyo es detenerme. Desde el principio te advertí que pensaras en mí como un pedazo de carne, que no tiene sentimientos y que nunca los tendrá. Porque así es, y así tenías que pensar, tal como pienso yo de ti.- _me dijiste Draco, mientras yo me deshacía en un mar de lágrimas.

¿Por qué eras tan frío al hablarme, siendo que con tu mirada yo me derretía por dentro?. Tu frivolidad me desquiciaba; cuando me tenías en tus brazos, tus ojos me clamaban por amor, tu piel me suplicaba por el calor que mi piel te daba, y tus besos… tus labios me ordenaban besarlos. Y yo, yo cedía sin objetar ni una sola palabra.

Cuando estaba a tu lado, era tu esclava. Lo que me pedías, te lo concedía. Tus palabras eran mis órdenes. Pero te fallé… Fracasé en lo que más anhelabas que cumpliera, Draco; me terminé enamorando de ti. Me hice dependiente de tu maldad, de tu frío, de tu soberbia…

Y muchas veces temí que el deseo me venciera, y en medio del vacío te dijera lo que sentía. Pero aquello que, cada día se impregnaba más en mi alma, me traicionó. Mientras me hacías tuya, como solo tú sabías hacerlo, balbuceé lo que mis labios deberían haber callado, lo que mi corazón no debería haber permitido sentir jamás.

-_¡No me vuelvas a decir eso jamás!_- vociferaste mientras me tomabas fuertemente de los brazos, lastimándome_. -Te lo advierto, si vuelves a cometer este error, olvida que alguna vez estuve contigo, que te bese, que te reconforté y que te hice mía.-_

Tras decirme eso, me tiraste a la cama y te fuiste, dando un portazo estremecedor que hasta el día de hoy retumba en mi mente. Las marcas en mis brazos aún no se borran, pero lo que más heriste fue mi corazón. Lo destrozaste sin benevolencia, y te marcharte sin siquiera volteaste a decir adiós. Pero antes de que te fueras, algo en tus ojos me dijo que no estabas enojado conmigo, no. Estabas enfadado contigo mismo.

A la noche siguiente ni siquiera me saludaste. No me hablaste durante toda la noche. Y yo, entendiéndote, no hablé. Te tendiste en la cama, y como era de costumbre, comencé a desvestirme, para que me hicieras tuya una vez más. Te miré con cautela y temor, y tu ceño fruncido me indicó que hoy no me harías el amor. ¿Amor? Ja, pero si tu no sentías nada por mi. Me corrijo, hoy no me harías tuya. No entendí por qué, pero como la esclava que era, te obedecí y me acerqué a tu lado. Me miraste, durante un segundo que se hizo eterno, porque yo me perdía en la profundidad de tus ojos. Era nuestro idioma; hablar con el mirar, escuchando solo palpitar de nuestros corazones. Y solo así podía intuir qué te sucedía; y así, era la mejor manera en la que me dominabas.

Vi dolor, un profundo dolor en tus pupilas. Y me aterré solo al pensar que algo te estaba sucediendo, pues tu dolor me hería más que mi propio dolor. Y tú, notaste mi pavor. Me tomaste la mano con delicadeza y me la acariciaste. Eso me tranquilizó, hasta que posaste mi mano en tu pecho, a la altura del corazón. Y lo que sentí, me desesperó. Se sentía tibio, pero gélido, húmedo y seco a la vez. Era sangre, sangre que indicaba que estabas herido.

Rápidamente y sin decir una sola palabra, comencé a quitarte la camisa negra que llevabas. Esa maldita camisa que no me había permitido ver que sangrabas, que me cegaba ante tu realidad. Ante mi realidad, porque lo único real en mi vida, eras tú. Me detuviste, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, mientras tomabas de mi mano otra vez. No decías nada, siendo que yo me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Fue la primera vez que te desobedecí. La primera y la única. Con un impulso logré quitar tu mano de la mía, y velozmente me dirigí a buscar alcohol y algodón.

No me habré demorado más de dos minutos, y cuando volví… Ahí estabas, más pálido que de costumbre. Tus párpados estaban completamente cerrados, y tu respiración se entrecortaba, y tu pulso se debilitaba cada vez más.

Comencé a quitarte la camisa, y lo que vi me espantó. Un profundo corte se posaba a la altura del corazón. No entendía cómo podías tener aquella herida ahí, tú no eras de aquellos príncipes que desvainaban su espada para luchar, no. Tú, Draco Malfoy, empuñabas tu varita para torturar, para herir, para matar. De inmediato comprendí que tu batalla no había sido un duelo como en nuestro mundo se acostumbraba a hacer, no. Lo tuyo había sido un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aún no entiendo cómo te logré salvar esa noche; más aún, no entiendo cómo llegaste a obtener aquella herida. Nunca me lo dijiste, y nunca te lo pregunté. No tenía miedo a tu enojo, tenía pavor a que nunca más volvieras. Pero por más errores que cometí, siempre volviste. Siempre, hasta aquella noche. Hace cuarenta y nueve días. Días que para mí, no han sido vida.

Lo sé, la culpable de todo esto fue yo. No tú, tu apellido, mi sangre, ni el destino. Solo yo. Pero todavía recuerdo la última noche, la recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

Tu traje era elegantísimo, de color negro bordado con hilo verde y sin ninguna rugosidad. Tu cabello, que solías ajustarlo hacia atrás, caía libremente por tu frente llegando a juguetear con tus pestañas; tus labios estaban más rojos que nunca, indudablemente dominadores. Pero esa noche algo más especial tenían tus ojos. Aunque siempre se caracterizaban por tener un brillo especial, esa noche fácilmente podría haberme reflejado en ellos. ¡Brillaban más que nunca!

Me saludaste, regalándome una rosa negra. Era la primera vez que me hacías un regalo.

Me sentí plena, seguramente esa noche formalizarías una relación conmigo. Claro¿cómo no pensarlo?. Estabas perfectamente vestido, más bello que nunca y me traías una rosa. Moría por dentro por oírte decirlo, pero no te pregunté nada.

_-Hermione…- _dijiste mi nombre como sólo tú sabías hacerlo, haciendo que miles de descargas se agolparan en cada célula de mi piel, que me sintiera débil al solo oírte, haciendo que el amor que tenía por ti no tuviera parámetros.

_-Hoy todo acabará…-_ continuaste mirándome, haciendo que tus pupilas grisáceas hipnotizaran mis ojos. –_Hoy es nuestra última noche.-_

Era el mismo discurso rutinario de todas las noches. Aunque debía reconocer, que todo lo que veía me resultaba extraño. Tu vestimenta, la rosa y más aún, ese brillo en tu mirar. Si lo hubiese visto en otra persona, estaría segura que se trataba de lágrimas. Pero imposible en ti. Nunca lloraste, y nunca lo harías. ¡Un Malfoy nunca lloraría!.

Lentamente comencé a asustarme, mientras con delicadeza desprendías mis ropas, con el erotismo que sólo tú sabías hacerlo. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello, despertando en mí los deseos que sólo tú me hacías sentir. Me hiciste tuya como muchas veces antes, pero esta vez algo especial sentí. Me sentí amada, aunque sabía que era imposible. Tú no sentías, solo disfrutabas el momento.

Cuando llegamos al final, te recostaste a mi lado. Yo me quedé ahí, inmóvil, tal y cual tú me habías dejado. Con suavidad me tomaste por la espalda y me acomodaste entre tu hombro y tu pecho. Tu sudor era frío, pero tu aroma era cálido. Tu pecho hacía un vaivén que bailaba con mi respiración a la perfección.

-_¿Draco?- _te preguntépor primera vez sin pedir la palabra_. -¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel?_

_­_Era una total complejidad mi pregunta, porque junto a ti, aunque no me amaras, mi felicidad era plena.

-_La vida no es cruel, Hermione. Somos nosotros mismos. Somos nosotros los que decidimos qué rumbo tomar, qué dirección, qué decidir. El ser humano es el cruel, no la vida.- _me dijiste, con la serenidad y tranquilidad que sólo tú tenías.

-¿_Hermione, por qué crees que la vida es cruel?-_ me preguntaste. Yo me aterré, si te lo decía, cumplirías tu promesa de no volver jamás.

Me mantuve en silencio, aunque el temblar de mi cuerpo me delataba. Acariciaste suavemente mi vientre, intentando darme las fuerzas para responder.

_-¿Es por que me amas?-_ dijiste repentinamente.

No pude negar ni asentir; era demasiado el miedo que sentía en mi interior. Besaste mi frente y tomaste mi cara, llevándola junto a la tuya. Me besaste con más pasión que nunca. Sentía como cada uno de mis sentidos respondía a tus caricias, a tus besos, a tu nombre: Draco, Draco Malfoy.

Es que¿era tan predecible¿tan obvio era el hecho que te amaba?. O fue que ¿sentías lo mismo?. No. Era imposible que me amaras, aunque eso fuera lo que alma más anhelara. Una asesina tristeza se apoderó de mí, y no me pude contener; mis ojos me delataban por cada lágrima que recorría mis mejillas.

_-No llores, Hermione. Desde el primer día en que besé tus labios te advertí que no debías enamorarte de mí. Sabes que mi futuro es matar, y que el tuyo es detenerme. Desde el principio te advertí que pensaras en mí como un pedazo de carne, que no tiene sentimientos y que nunca los tendrá. Porque así es, y así tenías que pensar, tal como pienso yo de ti.- _me dijiste Draco, mientras yo me deshacía en un mar de lágrimas.

Te miré a los ojos, desafiante. Eras tan cruel cuando me hablabas, sin embargo, cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia me decía lo contrario.

Me besaste, sin saber yo que sería la última vez. Me recostaste sobre la almohada, era la hora de marcharte. Como de costumbre, te vestiste delicadamente, procurando no arrugar el traje. Besaste mi frente y me miraste durante unos segundos. Luego, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, dejaste un sobre encima de la mesa y te marchaste.

A penas sentí el cerrar de la puerta, fui corriendo hacia la mesa. Llegué con la respiración discontinua y alcé una mano para tomar la carta… Pero no lo podía hacer, mi temblar no me dejaba. Sin embargo, y aunque desde que era tuya ya no era la misma de antes, saqué a relucir la valentía que como Gryffindor tuve alguna vez.

Miedo…

Pavor…

Dolor…

Lágrimas…

Y soledad.

Tomé el sobre con determinación, refregué mis ojos para que las lágrimas se escabulleran y comencé a leer.

_Hermione, mi adorada Hermione:_

_Como te advertí, esta sí sería la última noche. _

_Perdóname, perdóname por todas las veces que te silencié sólo con miradas cuando tratabas de demostrarme tu amor. Pues, no quería que me amaras, no debías amarme. Pero sabes y te advertí que no debías hacerlo. Sin embargo¿es tanta la crueldad que tengo?. O ¿será que nunca lo notaste?. Te advertí e impedí caer en una telaraña en la cual yo mismo estaba ya enredado. Te pedía solo entrega carnal, cuando yo te entregaba mi alma en cada momento, y sé que tú también lo hacías. Pero fingías no hacerlo ya que así te lo pedí. Y aunque no lo creas te entiendo, yo también fingía. Fingía por ti. Porque muy bien sabemos que NUNCA podremos estar juntos, NUNCA. Y eso… Eso es lo que me destroza el corazón, lo que me desgarra el alma. _

_Junto a ti, descubrí un nuevo mundo; donde la oscuridad del atardecer es mi luz, donde el frío del anochecer es mi calor, donde el amanecer es mi júbilo. Aprendí un sin fin de cosas que desconocía, un mar inmenso de sentimientos que no puedo tener dentro de mí, pero que aún así los siento a fuego vivo. Me enseñaste lo que es amar, lo que es querer dar la vida por otra persona. Y es por eso que me voy. Que me voy y no volveré jamás. Quizás no en carne, pero si en alma. Porque sé que parte de tu alma es mía, y parte de la mía es tuya. Tu esencia se impregnó en mi ser, tu voz se grabó en mi alma y tus besos y caricias se tatuaron en mi piel. Y nunca, ni tampoco quiero que suceda, se podrán borrar. _

_Cada vez que veas la luna llena, recuerda la primera vez… Aquel maravilloso momento en que bajo la luna nos amamos por primera vez. No sabes cuánto me encantaría volver el tiempo atrás, para haberte dicho mil y un veces esto que mi corazón recuerda en cada palpitar, lo que mi respiración rememora en cada inhalar y exhalar… Lo que tú significas para mí, toda una vida llena de plenitud. Plenitud que está lejos de mi alcance, pero que puedo vanagloriar de haber sido dueño alguna vez. _

_Muchas veces imaginé cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida si es que hubiese tenido la valentía de tomar el camino correcto, el camino que muchas veces me incitaste a seguir. Nunca te lo dije, pero era lo que mi corazón más anhelaba. Sin embargo, si esa hubiese sido mi elección, bien sabes que no estarías viva. Y no podía permitirme eso, no podía reprimirte una vida llena de alegría y felicidad por mi egoísmo. Mi padre muchas veces me lo dijo 'Es la vida de ella o ser el vasallo del Señor de Las Tinieblas. Ella puede ser tu entretención desde luego, pero nada más'. Ja, intenté que fuera una entretención… Pero imposible, tu perfección lo hizo imposible. _

_Y ahora, por eso me voy. Cuando por fin decidí romper con toda regla, revelarle al mundo entero cuánto te amaba… todo se derrumbó. Mi padre encontró dos anillos… Dos anillos que yo había mandado a hacer, para esta noche pedirte que fueses mi mujer para toda la vida. _

_Comprenderás entonces, que me debo alejar de ti. Que existe una barrera demasiado fuerte que nos impide estar juntos, pero que no nos impide amarnos hasta la eternidad. Porque, créeme Hermione, hasta más allá de la eternidad te amaré… Esté con quien esté, esté donde esté y esté como esté… No te dejaré de amar. ¡Nunca, nunca dejaré de amar a la persona que me enseñó a vivir, que me dio esperanzas, que me dio felicidad. _

_Tuyo ayer, hoy y por siempre… Draco Granger (siempre quise tener ese apellido). _

Y aquí estoy ahora; cumpliendo la condena de haber amado a alguien que no debería haberlo hecho, a alguien que no estaba predestinado para mí, a alguien que no estaba escrito en mi destino, y que sin embargo desafié. Aquí estoy; ahogándome cada noche en mis lágrimas, viendo la luna llena más radiante que nunca, recordando cada mágico momento vivido junto a ti. Más aún, lo que más duele, es que no me di cuenta… No me percaté que aquella última noche eso especial que tenías significaba algo. Algo que mi cegado amor no pudo percatar. ¡Pero si te sentí tan real!... Y me fue imposible creerlo… Creer a la mañana siguiente, cuando leí el periódico que habías muerto a manos de tu padre. En esa tarde, de la noche que me visitaste por última vez.


End file.
